eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Leder
}} Leder (engl.: Leathers) ist ein Wildling, der sich der Nachtwache angeschlossen hat. Charakter & Erscheinung Er stammt aus dem Verfluchten Wald. Er ist bereits deutlich über 40 Jahre alt und hat Kinder und Enkelkinder. Er spricht die Alte Sprache. Er kämpft mit einer Steinaxt und ist damit so gefährlich wie ein Ritter mit Stahl. Er ist ein stattlicher Kämpfer im besten Alter. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Er ist einer der sechs Rekruten, die ihren Eid im Götterhain im Verfluchten Wald abhalten wollen und für die Jon Schnee eine Eskorte von zehn Grenzern aufstellen lässt, die Jon selbst anführt. Leder soll Grenzer werden. Im Götterhain entdecken sie eine neunköpfige Gruppe Wildlinge und den Riesen Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun, die sich an diesen heiligen Ort geflohen sind, um dort zu sterben. Als Wun Wun die Brüder der Nachtwache sieht, springt er auf und will kämpfen, doch Leder erklärt ihm in der Alten Sprache, dass auch sie nur beten wollen, und der Riese und die Wildlinge lassen sich sogar überreden, dass sie mit in die Schwarze Festung kommen, wo sich Leder weiterhin um Wun Wun kümmern soll. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Als Jon plant, den Eisernen Emmett nach Langhügel zu schicken, um dort die Feste wieder aufzubauen, will er Leder zu dessen Nachfolger als Waffenmeister machen, was den Männern der Nachtwache nicht gefällt, weil er ein Wildling war. Als einige Tage später Königin Selyse Florent von Ostwacht an der See mit ihrem Gefolge in der Schwarzen Festung eintrifft, treffen sie auch Wun Wun und erschrecken sich bei seinem Anblick. Leder hat Wun Wun einige Worte in der Gemeinen Zunge beigebracht, und er geht beim Anblick der Königin sogar auf die Knie, um sie zu begrüßen. Die Königin und ihre Männer beäugen ihn trotzdem mit Missfallen, während Sharin Baratheon neugierig ist. Als der Riese dann Flickenfratz sieht, eskaliert die Situation, weil Wun Wun nach ihm greift und die Männer der Königin sich bedroht fühlen. Jon beruhigt die Gemüter und schickt Leder und Wun Wun fort. Dreifinger Hobb kredenzt ein gelungenes Festessen zur Hochzeit von Alys Karstark und Sigorn. Jon lässt Leder ein Stück Braten in Hardins Turm bringen und Wun Wun drei große Teller gebratenes Gemüse. Jon nimmt nur Geist, Hareth und Leder mit, als er mit Tormund Riesentod in dessen Lager nördlich der Mauer verhandelt. Jon einigt sich mit ihm auf folgende Abmachung: er gewährt allen Wildlingen Zuflucht und Essen an der Mauer, dafür sollen diese all ihre Habseligkeiten und Besitztümer abgeben und zusätzlich 100 Kinder als Geiseln stellen, die den Männern der Schwarzen Festung als Pagen und Knappen dienen sollen. Die wehrfähigen Wildlinge sollen der Nachtwache an der Schwarzen Festung, in Ostwacht oder am Schattenturm bis zum Frühjahr dienen, während die Waisen, Alten und Versehrten in den zehn noch unbemannten Burgen an der Mauer untergebracht werden sollen. Am Abend erklärt Jon Bowen Marsch, Othell Yarwyck, Brandon Norrey, Torghen Flint, Klydas und Septon Celladar seinen Plan, und auch Leder ist anwesend. Als die Hauptmänner erklären, den Wildlingen könne man generell nicht trauen, meldet sich Leder zu Wort und sagt, dass er sich sehr wohl an den Eid der Nachtwache halten werde. Als Tormund Riesentod mit über 3000 Wildlingen durch die Mauer gelassen wird, patrouilliert Jon das Geschehen zusammen mit acht seiner besten Kämpfer als Leibgarde, darunter auch Leder, was den Wildlingen zeigen soll, dass man auch einen hohen Posten bei der Nachtwache bekleiden kann, obwohl man zusammen mit Manke Rayder gekämpft hat. Leder unterstützt Jon Schnee bei der Vorbereitung einer Hilfsexpedition nach Hartheim. Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mitglieder der Nachtwache Kategorie:Charaktere von Jenseits der Mauer